Jack Lycropolis
}}Jack Lycroplis is the 16 year old son of The Egyptian God, Wepwawet and Sobek. He was tomb-schooled and a current student of Monster High. He is to be a future god of the dead/waters and was sent to Monster high to be more open with others, since Jack hated it at his old school which was filled with socialites. He has god powers, but is still learning to control and sometimes when his emotions run wild he accidentally combusts things. Character History Jack was created when his two dads fell in love. Since they were both males they couldn't have a baby properly so they gave a piece of their essence and meld it together so they dipped the essence in the sea of chaos. and when Jack washed up on shore they saw that he was the perfect gift to them. He was raised in a rich but humble life. He was tomb-schooled by the other gods and his own. After his 16,000 birthday he got lonely so his parents sent him to Monster high to blend in with other monsters and prepare himself for his future. Personality Jack is a patient and friendly person who cares for his friends even to the point where he sacrifices himself to save his friends. Though he is sometimes remorseless when others destroy or shame other peoples lives or their families. He has a unique personality and can lead to conclusions and get really emotional really easy. He sometimes lashes out at his friends when he is upset and says things he doesn't mean. He often accuses people of doing horrible things when they didn't even do anything. Often when he gets upset his accidentally affect the environment around him and can shatter things. While studying he has a cool and serious mood, while still retaining his positive attitude. He doesn't fool around when his friends are in trouble. Jack is active and bossy when needed. He is always focused and concentrated in his exams and assignments. He always gets angry and upset when people start to dis his heritage saying that he is a hybrid and his parents should not have met. Appearance Jack is a tall boy at least 6,1. Being a crocodile/ wolf he has his animal qualities, his eyes are slits and are an aqua blue with a silver shimmer in the middle of his eyes. His hair is a ocean blue with silver and neon blue streaks. His fur is a light navy blue and his scales are an obsidian blue. He ears are wolf like, with scales on the back of his ears. His scales are on the back of his clawed hands and on his elbows, knees, and on his ankles and mostly on his tail. Down his back are the hardest scales ever seen. While the rest of his body is fur, Jack also has a long wolf tail. Abilities Racial/Species Powers * Immortality: Jack being a god is immortal and cannot die from old age or anything. Though he can age he only ages biologically once every 1,000. When he reaches his biologically young adult bdy he will stop ageing. * Predator Instinct: Jack possesses predatory instincts, allowing him to become masters of hunting and tracking. He can discern numerous factors of a situation that make them a master of pursuit and capture, as well as how to effectively cause a foe to play right into one’s hands in combat/pursuit. * Animal Communication: Jack has the ability to communicate with certain animals. On his water god side he can talk to water animals and on his canine side he can talk and communicate with all natural predators. * Enhanced Physiology: Jack has a greatly enhanced body where he is faster and sronger than most monsters. * Breathing Underwater:' '''Jack can breathe underwater anywhere, salt or freshwater. * '''Weather Manipulation': As of all gods he can subtly or powerfully manipulate the weather to create either a small natural disaster or a large one. Due to jack's age he is not in full control of it. Unique Powers * Alpha Roar: Jack can either scream or roar out a powerful sonic roar that silences others, can cause glass, crystal and even rock to burst. * Teleportation/Mist Flight: Jack is able to teleport really easily and can teleport with more than one person at any time, he can teleport from school to another continent in seconds and even cross over into other worlds easily. He is also able to become a ocean blue mist thta can fly through the air and can transport him from place to place. * Fear/War inducement: Jack can induce feelings of anger, war and chaos within an enormously large radius, ranging from a city to an entire continent. Jack can also evoke and increase fear and horror in others causing the target’s brain to release fear-inducing chemicals. The victim’s perception may be altered, causing them to see their environment as ominous and the user as dark and foreboding, or even seen as a monster. Jack is learning to control this and sometimes he turns it on others so they can stay way from places. * Elemental Manipulation: '''Jack has the ability to control the elements, but due to his heritage his fire and water powers are more greater and he has experienced practices. His fire takes the form of blue and black flames and can literally melt any metal, his fire is hotter than Heath Burns and his water when used takes a bright neon watery complexion. * '''Death perception: Jack is capable of perceiving death on all things, he is also able to sense undead monsters and can tell where they are in the world but he has to know who he is looking for. * Clothes Changing: He is able to change clothes in a swilr of ocean blue smoke and can change anything from his hair to his clothes. * Inter-species transformation: Jack can change the species of a monster to something else, specifically to water, ghost or animal forms. Though its hard for him to do it to others, but its easier for him to transform himself. Skillset * Design: Jack is a talented fashion designer, while his techniques include his scareitage and his friends has an inspiration and he won't start a design until he has his base of inspiration and allows his gods to fuel his creativity. * Circus: Jack is a well practiced circus performer. He is very well versed in Lyra, Flying Trapeze and basing on Acrobatics * SKRM: '''Jack is a talented Skullimate Rollermaze athlete. Since he use to train in ancient tombs against their traps he is well equipped to take on anything. * '''Fire/Water-Related Tricks: Holding an immense comfortability with fire and water, Jack has been shown to almost flawlessly, perform tricks such as fire-breathing and fire/water-performing. * Equestria Riding: Jack is an experience rider both with and without a saddle. He has learned to ride since he was young with Strider and they are pretty good. * Combat Experience: Due to both his dad's being war gods he is an experience fighter. Outfits Casual Jack's causal attainment is a royal blue shirt with a golden Jackal hieroglyph on the front and a shimmering Nile pattern around it. His shorts are dark blue colored with many silver crocodile head hieroglyphs. He wears running shoes with a simple teal and black laces. Fearleading Jack has his hair instead of silver is gold and is stilled in spikes coming forward. His shirt is a midnight blue shirt with a Monster High logo. His shorts are midnight blue with a royal blue trimming. Around his wrists are turqoise bands. Around his neck is a black spiked collar with silver Ankh on the end of it. He wears midnight blue boots with electric blue laces, Gloom Beach His hair is now normal and blue, with neon blue and snow blue highlights. He has a electric blue tiger shark stripe shirt with a silver base. He wears board shorts with a golden and obsidian scaled shorts. Around his neck he wears a silver necklace with a seashell. Party Outfit Jack hair is styled in a comb over and has fire blue highlight and ice blue low-lights. He has a short snow blue t-shirt buttoned up collared shirt. He has navy jeans. he wears a dark blue vest with two coat tails. He also has a storm bluish purple scarf tied around and ends in a bow. His shoes are a dark black and are pointed. Skull Shores Jack's hair is neon blue colored, with silver low-light and royal blue highlights. His shirt is turquoise with encircling golden crocodiles and dark blue snakes. He wears dark purple board-shorts with yellow, purple & blue egyptian lotus's and silver & gold ankh's. He has blue sandals. He has a turquoise sea serpent designed sunglasses and obsidian lenses. Skulltimate Roller Maze Outfit His hair is a midnight blue with storm lilac and electric yellow. Jack wears and electric blue t-shirt with a thunder yellow crocodile hieroglyphic. He has a obsidian belt with and golden crocodile head clasp. He wears storm blue sport shorts with storm swirl patterns, with lightning white blue serpent pattern. His skates are tempest blue covered in animal print, with yellow studded skates and black and ice blue wheels. His knee-pads and helmet are electric blue with a obsidian strap and a storm print. 13 Wishes Outfit Jack has a golden serpent circlet that comes together at the front with a sapphire between the pieces. He has a sleevess dark blue t-shirt with a golden lining with metalic silver moons and paw prints decorating it. He has shorts with bottom golden lining. He a golden egyptian styled cobra belt. Attached to the his shorts is two ocean blue gown cape with a golden tips with a Jackal hieroglyph''. He has a dark blue lantern.'' Frights, Camera, Action! - Black Carpet Jack's hair is its usual ocean blue and the tips of his hair are now cyan. He wears a azure buttoned up collar shirt with black rhombuses as the buttons. He wears a stretched out golden and cyan mummified bandaged pattern. He wears obsidian blue jeans and wears black boots with cyan laces. Monster Exchange: Roam, Bitealy Jack wears a teal checkered scarf with paw prints doted along. He wears cyan sunglasses. He has a sun white t-shirt with a Nile pattern on the bottom of his shirt. On the front of his shirt is a golden Jackal god facing one side and a golden Crocodile facing the other. He has black shorts with turquoise diamonds dotted around. He wears grey combat boots with golden laces. Freak Du Chic His hair is a seafoam green with storm blue and purple steaks. He has a black top hat with a blue moon and silver paw print patterns. Around the bottom is a neon blue ribbon. His shirt has dark red and blue webbed sleeves, his shirt is a black buttoned up shirt. He also wheres a obsidian sleeveless jacket with studded collar with a neon blue lining. He wears obsidian colored shorts with dark red and blue webbing. He has blood red combat boots with dark blue lacing. Haunted Form Jack's fur is now a ghostly blue and his eyes are a neon blue. His hair is a ghostly white with a moon blue and seafoam green, that has a soft front. He has a ghostly "mask" over his face done in teal, and his lips have changed into a blue corpse colour. He has a ghastly dark blue and ghostly sea-foam green shirt that has a ragged pattern to it and on the bottom of the shirt is a sharpish fog pattern at the bottom of the shirt. His shorts are have a purple and ghostly sea green bandage pattern. He wears sandals that have a ghastly dark blue bottom and is sea-green shoe strap. His chains are silver. He wears a metallic collar shaped like a fanged jaw with 4 strands of chains attached to his belt made from silver chains. Around his belt 6 chains, there is two chains on his front, back and a chain on each side of his hips. On the end of every 1st chain is a diamond shape and every second one is a paw-print. He has moon blue bracelet with boogy sand. Great Scarrier Reef Form Jack has transformed into a more sea monster. His hair is more spikier fin like hair, his hair is now seafoam blue and royal blue and storm purple. His shirt is black with encircling water patterns on them. His main colours of his shirt are neon blue, pink and purple. Around his right wrist is a blue rope bracelet with a small anchor attached to it. His arm fins are sharp electric blue fins. His is a song 2 meter royal blue spike scaled tail with seafoam blue tips. Around his waist is a series of electric blue sharp fins that connect his body to his tail. He has spiked seafoam blue fin. His aquatic dance illumination is a blue, pink and purple shimmer. Fright-Colt Form Jack's fur has now changed to a fire blue. His hair is now a blue fire like style, it has three colours to it now, the 1st color at the base of the scalp is a seafoam blue, his second colour is a neon blue and his third colour is royal blue. On both of his wrists are blue and obsidian spiked arm bands. His shirt is a blue with a seafoam blue Anubis pharaoh front face hieroglyph. Around his waist is a golden and night blue silken belt with silver pawprints, ankhs and crescent moon symbols. He has a seafoam blue flamed boots that cuts off before the paws. His lower half which is now taurian. Instead of the horse lower body like the other fright-mares. He has a lower midnight blue wolf body. His tail is a flaming wolf like tail with fire blue flickers in the tail. He now has wings which are fin-like royal blue and icy blue flame wings Relationship Family Jack loves his family, he always thanks his dad's for everything they have done in his life to help him. He always want to show them that he can be a good god just like them. He idolizes his granddad Anubis, and always call him to let his know how his week was. He loves all of his family but has a very rocky relationship with his great-great Aunt Isis, seeing how she wants him to dedicate more time to being royalty. His aunt Nepthyst has a a beach mansion with many rooms and a stable. He lives there when he is going to monster high. Friends Jack has a great relationship with all his best friends and considers them family. Catrine and him share a love of colours. He and Jinafire share a love for the elements and love to have competitions on who can create the best fire sculpture. Jack and Lagoona are good friends due to their water monster heritage and love to race against each other. He and Abbey like to travel and like challenges. Catty and him both share a love of the performance arts and always like to due plays together. Rochelle and Jack both love to read old books and smell flowers. Jack and Gigi are incredibly close, since they were both confined in their homes they have a lot in common and love the night. Jack is a great friend to Marianne and they both share a love of performing and showing their freaky flaws, they are close and don't let anyone affect them. Pet Jack loves Strider since the day he met him, he always had time to ride with Strider since it was the only one who was not an adult god. He would always come down to his stable after school and come him down and talk about his day with him, then they would go out and ride. Notes * Jack's Birthday is secret and he doesn't tell anyone but he has given hints about the number 13 * Since he is a god, and has two different animal type, he is not counted as a hybrid since Egyptian Gods, can have a mixed animal heads. * Since his dad Sobek is a god of all crocodiles, even Australian ones that makes Jack an Australian. Category:Original Character Boys Category:OC Boys Category:Male Characters Category:Canine Category:Wolf Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Egyptian Category:Egyptian Deity Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Egyptian God Category:Has a tail Category:Blue eyes Category:Blue hair Category:Black Fur Category:Short hair Category:Magicial Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Monster parents Category:Anthropomorphic Personification Category:Royalty Category:Monster High Royals Category:Water Monsters Category:Reptile Category:Crocs Category:Immortal Category:Likes to swim Category:Likes dancing Category:Likes Drama Category:Likes singing Category:Likes reading Category:Fearleaders Category:Australian Category:Bisexual Category:Sea Monsters